


Ce qui lui manque

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Missing Persons, Romance, forgotten
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose de très important... Mais impossible de savoir quoi..."
Kudos: 2





	Ce qui lui manque

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Seduce Me_ appartient à Seraphim Entertainment, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 janvier 2018.

Mika se leva ce matin avec un terrible sentiment de perte, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose de très précieux, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi. Tout son corps fonctionnait au ralenti tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, tendu, dans l'attente d'une menace, d'un bruit suspect, de quoi que ce soit qui indiquât la présence de quelqu'un ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un silence pesant pour l'accueillir et se répercuter dans les couloirs immenses et glacés du manoir. D'un coup, elle se rendit compte de l'immensité de sa demeure et de sa solitude, comme pour la première fois. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce n'était pas normal ?

Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose de très important... Mais impossible de savoir quoi...

Toute la journée, Mika ressentit cette impression de manque qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Ni Suzu, ni Naomi ni sa mère ne réussirent à lui changer les idées, et elle resta dans une terrible mélancolie jusqu'au soir.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, Mika se mit à errer dans tout le mémoire, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose – ou bien quelqu'un ? - qu'elle ne trouvait pas, jusqu'à arriver au bureau de son grand-père. Il y régnait un calme plus doux et familier, presque réconfortant face au reste du manoir. Faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre, la jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil devant le bureau, et inspecta rapidement ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Aucun objet n'avait bougé depuis la mort de Harold Anderson, et elle pouvait presque le voir passer la main sur les livres de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un ouvrage, ou bien lui sourire comme lorsqu'elle était petite... Les souvenirs de son grand-père refaisait surface, augmentant son sentiment de solitude et de manque, et Mika se mit à pleurer doucement jusqu'à s'endormir pour un sommeil sans rêve...

Elle fut réveillée par une étrange lumière dans l'oeil, reflet du soleil sur la poignée d'un des tiroirs, ce qui attira son attention. La jeune femme décida de l'ouvrir, et y trouva le journal de bord de son grand-père, ainsi qu'un étrange grimoire : elle décida de ranger le dernier, mais commença la lecture du premier avec une avide curiosité, comme pour essayer d'y retrouver celui qui l'avait écrit. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle trouva. Bien au contraire. Elle y découvrit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui s'intéressait aux diables, aux démons, aux anges ; à d'autres royaumes et d'autres réalités ; à de la magie, des énergies et des forces. Bref, un homme qui, ne l'aurait-elle pas connue personnellement, lui aurait semblé fou. Même en connaissant son grand-père, elle peinait à croire à ces choses...

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus cette lecture lui apportait une sorte de... de réconfort, oui. Comme si elle y retrouvait des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà... Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle se prit à croire, comme son grand-père, à l'existence de ces choses. Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire le journal la jeune femme se mit-elle à consulter le grimoire, qui contenait plus de sorts, de malédictions et d'informations qu'elle n'aurait cru apprendre un jour sur le sujet.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle délaissa ses amies et sa famille, obsédée par le grimoire et ce qu'il contenait, oubliant presque sa solitude dans le réconfort du sentiment de familiarité que lui apportait l'ouvrage. Elle le lut encore et encore, jusqu'à en connaître des passages par cœur, jusqu'à ce que les images qui l'illustraient l'accompagnent jusque dans ses rêves.

Il y avait parmi tous ces sorts, un qui l'intéressait en particulier : celui qui permettait de contacter une autre dimension – le monde des démons en particulier... Son grand-père l'avait utilisé avant elle, et Mika voulait de plus en plus le faire...

Après avoir rassurée ses amies et ses parents, elle profita d'une soirée tranquille pour s'installer tranquillement et effectuer le rituel, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle en attendait. Au départ, il ne se passa rien, et elle attendait avec anxiété quelque chose qui pouvait aussi ne pas arriver.. Une minute, deux minutes... Elle se sentait de plus en plus inquiète... Trois minutes... Quaaaaaaaatr...

Et soudain, un étrange portail apparut devant elle, comme un miroir vers un autre monde – dans un grand château ancien, avec des grandes étoffes... Cela lui faisait penser aux mondes de fantaisies de ses livres préférés. Mais ce qui l'intéressait davantage, c'était ce qu'il y avait au centre de ce portail, à la fixer avec une surprise stupéfaite : un démon. Mika n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir jamais rencontré, et pourtant son visage lui paraissait familier... Le démon semblait la connaître, puisqu'il l'appela aussitôt :

« Mika ! »

Dès qu'elle entendit sa voix, elle sut.  
Elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait.


End file.
